You Asked For It
by Beastside Sophomore
Summary: Bella is a maid that does the cleaning and cooking for super star actor Edward Cullen. He's been lusting after her for years and now all of that lust has built up and he can't take it anymore and finally takes action, hot steamy action. Rated M for lemon


**Okay here it is. I have just been so horny that I needed to get this out without getting pregnant or STD's. What better way to get it out than with made up characters. I own nothing but the plot. **

**This is only one chapter to get over my horiness.**

**Summary: Bella is a maid that does the cleaning and cooking for super star actor Edward Cullen. He's been lusting after her for years and now all of that lust has built up and he can't take it anymore and finally takes action, hot steamy action. Rated M for lemony sweetness and Edward's dirty words.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, otherwise known as Bella and I work as a maid for the rich, egotistical, manwhore of a superstar actor Edward Cullen. Don't get me wrong, he's absolutely gorgeous and a wonderful man once you get to know him and he warms up to you, but if you don't know him he's the biggest drama king in the world especially if you get his coffee orders wrong.

Let's get back to the gorgeous part. He has the most beautiful green eyes, I'm sure anyone has ever seen. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and when he looks into my eyes I am positively sure he can see everything feel for him. Don't look at me as a pervert or anything but I've seen those perfectly sculpted abs of his and let me just say they are heavenly. I can see why every girl on the planet is jealous of Tanya Denali, Edward's co-star and the girl he's currently fucking behind the scenes, right now. Even though they are fucking he still fucks other girl, mostly strippers, and ironically they all have the same name. Some wouldn't really care but since it's my name I couldn't really wrap my head around it. Yes I said they have my name.

"Oh my God! Yes Edward baby! Faster! Faster! Harder!"

"Mmm… you like that don't you Bella?"

"Yes baby call me any name you want"

A couple grunts and shouts later and their through. She comes walking out of the door, her hair totally disheveled, clothes wrinkled, and the biggest shit eating grin on her face. They all walk out like that and it's really annoying because my actual name is Bella and I have never received the pleasure of having an orgasm caused by Edward Cullen and I have been working for him for about 3 years now and have never came out looking like most of the whores he has now a days.

Right now I am vacuuming the living room trying to hurry and get out. I was almost finished and all I had to do was place the vacuum in the closet and tell him I'm leaving.

I set the vacuum up and grabbed my things. I wish I could change out of this ridiculous outfit but _Mr. Cullen_ said no. I really hated the outfit he put me in. It was like he found it in a lingerie dream fantasy store that men could go to and pick an outfit for their mistresses and have them fulfill the men's wildest dreams. It came complete with a skimpy maid dress, the bonnet, and fish net stockings with really high, black fuck- me- heels. Disgusting even though sometimes I'd bend over just to get a reaction and it worked. Ha ha.

I walked upstairs and down the hallway toward Edward's office to tell him I was leaving. I found him sitting in his big leather chair going over, what seemed to be, a script. His concentration face was so cute. The way his tongue stuck out and eyebrows knitted together while he tried to memorize the lines on the paper. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up and smiled at my presence.

"What can I do for you Bella?" His velvety smooth voice asked.

"Um… I was just here to tell you I was leaving"

"Oh." The smile faded. He looked down and back up at me. "Could you come here for a second?"

I walked over to his desk and he pulled me closer by my hips putting me right in front of him. His thumbs rubbed little circles on my hips leaving flames in their paths. He was just staring at me and now the carpet looked very interesting. His gaze was still fixated on me when I looked up again. With a flick of his wrist he turned me around so that my backside was facing him now, hands still on my hips. I didn't know what he was doing until I felt his hands slide down to my thighs moving all around them. I could feel the wetness in between my legs trying to seep through the stockings.

"Turn around" He commanded. I did as he said and found him standing now.

He grabbed my hips again and hoisted me up on the desk, spreading my legs so that he could stand between them. I usually wasn't the girl to sleep with their boss but if he didn't stop that's where this was going to end up and that's why I had to stop him.

"Edward" Kiss. "Edward we have to stop or - " We were full on making out now but he pulled away. I looked up to his eyes looking at me with lust.

"Isabella I have been watching you for 3 years. Three whole torturous years of not being able to touch you, getting girls and calling them by your name just because I thought it would be wrong to sleep with an employee but at the end of the day it didn't matter because I would always want you and _only_ you. I love you." Well that explained a lot but what the hell I am getting some Edward Cullen. "Bella do you feel -"

I cut him off with a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Tangling my fingers with his wonderful golden bronze locks. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for permission and I obliged. My legs wrapped around his torso while our tongues fought for dominance. This is what I have been missing for three whole years. Tsk Tsk Tsk. Shame on me but who cares I found a man that loves me and I love him back.

I didn't realize that I had been moved until my back hit the bed and my maid ensemble was being removed. I had never in my life seen a man strip his clothes so fast but Edward did and he came back to the bed to line himself up at my entrance. His colossal cock sitting there, coating itself in my juices.

"Mmm baby your so wet. I can't wait to get inside you."

"Only for you Edward. Do you have a condom?"

He chuckled. "How could I almost forget? No glove, no love, right?" I giggled and nodded. "That is adorable" He said as he kissed my head and covered his cock with the rubbery protection.

Once we were situated he lined himself up at my entrance again and slowly entered me, stretching me. When I got used to his size I gave him the clear to go. Edward started thrusting slowly trying to find a rhythm as he increased his pace. As he increased his pace he increased the pleasure I was feeling and soon my moans could be heard all over L.A.

"Oh Edward! Faster Baby! Yes! Oh you're so good"

"Only good? Are you sure?" He had stopped his movements whispering the question in my ear; teasing me.

"You cocky bastard if you don't keep going I'll… I'll…Ugh!"

"Answer my question Isabella. Am I just good? Or am I the best you've ever had?"

I couldn't stand him not moving so I just answered truthfully. "You're the best I have ever had Edward Cullen. Now move that colossal cock of yours before I beat the shit out of you"

He chuckled. "Yes Ma'am, but remember you asked for it."

He pulled out and just as fast pounded right back in the angles he was hitting was phenomenal and I loved every second of it.

"Fuck baby! Keep going! Motherfucking Shit" He was hitting my G-Spot repeatedly driving me to the point of ecstasy. "Edward I'm gonna-"

"I know baby! Cum with me Isabella. Right now"

We exploded together; me around his cock and he in the condom. I need to start birth control so I can feel that semen seep inside of me. That would feel exquisite. He rolled beside me and I curled up on his chest.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too Bella"

"Do you think we can do it again sometime?"

He laughed and turned his head to face me. "Yeah we can do it again"

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! That was hot. If you think it was send me a review please. Pretty please with Edward on top!<strong>

**Ta Ta for now**

**-Beastside Freshie**


End file.
